Tricky Boys
by Istale
Summary: Naruto makes a new friend and everyone seems to like him . . . or is it her? Turns out she's actually a girl! I'm not good at making up names, so the title sucks and the chapter names are even worse!
1. Tobi

**Isa: Yay!! New story^^**

**Naruto: And I'm actually in this one^^**

**Isa: ^^**

**Naruto:^^**

**Isa: I think we're too happy for our own good^^**

**Naruto: ^^ Yup! Isa-chan doesn't own Naruto!**

**Isa: Read and review!! ^^  
**

* * *

Three masked men landed silently on the ground next to the unconscious body. One rolled it over and saw that there were deep wounds across the chest and stomach, probably caused by the many kunai lying about.

They looked at each other. "Should we take her to the hospital?"

"She's an outsider, I don't know if they'd accept her."

"But she'll die if we don't do something! I'm sure they'll admit her if she's in such a critical condition!"

"You're right." One of the masked men picked her up and held her bridal style. "Let's go."

* * *

"Sakura!!!" Naruto ran through the Leaf Village hospital, opening random doors and yelling for Sakura. "Sakuuuurrraaa!! Where are you?!" He ran into a room that had only one patient. They had short, messy brown hair and pale skin. Naruto could see an ear with five peircings poking from beneath the golden-brown hair.

The patient stirred, opened one dark golden eye, and glared at Naruto.

Naruto, oblivious to the death glare, looked at her curiously. "Who're you? I've never seen you around the village before."

The patient ignored Naruto and looked around the room. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Leaf Village hospital!" Naruto said. "This is where Sakura works." He could see that her other also had five peircings, although the only earings that matched were the two bottom ones.

The patient sat up and made to get out of the bed, but a three medical nin and Lady Tsunade rushed in.

"You shouldn't move, you're injuries were almost fatal!" Tsunade put her hands on her hips. "Actually, you shouldn't be _able_ to move."

"I'm fine." The patient pulled up the bandages that were wrapped around her waist. "See? No cuts, no bruises—nothing."

The four ninja looked at their patient in wonder, there were only light scars where there used to be huge bloody gashes.

"What? How did that happen?!" Tsunade asked, shocked. The only person she had seen heal as quickly was—

"It's not that weird, Grandma Tsunade, I always heal after a good night's sleep."

"No one asked you, Naruto!" Lady Tsunade flicked his forehead, sending him flying out the ward door. Two of the medical nin shut and sealed it.

"Now that that pest is gone, how 'bout you tell me why you heal so fast?"

"I don't know." The patient lay back down in bed—by now she knew that there was no chance of escape. "It's always been like this."

Naruto burst through the window along with a few of his shadow-clones. "Hey, can I show him around the village? I mean after he gets out of the hospital and all."

"What?! We've already discussed this—there aren't supposed to be any outsiders in the village!"

"Aw, c'mon! You let me show Menma around!"

"All right, fine!" She grabbed him and tossed him out the door. "But not until _after_ we've done reverse-hypnosis!" She slammed the door shut.

It took a few hours for the medical nin to perform the reverse-hypnosis and check to see if the girl was a spy or not. They learned that she was abandoned as a baby and taken in by Gypsies until she was three years old, when she was sold to a farmer as a slave. For years, she had been wondering from village to village and was always being attacked by a group of rogue ninja that called themselves the Collectors. They wanted to know the secret behind her healing powers, but they could never defeat her because she could never be killed.

Tsunade sighed. "I guess she can't be a spy if she doesn't even have a home country. Let Naruto in." A medical nin unsealed the door and Naruto came rushing in.

"So, what's your name?" He asked before she was even awake.

"Um, it's Tobi." She rubbed her eyes.

"All right! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to take you on a grand tour of the Leaf Village!" He started dragging her out of the bed.

"Wait a minute, Naruto!" Tsunade grabbed the back of his shirt. "_You _have to sign a release form and _you_ need to get dressed."

"Oh, right." Naruto ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair.

* * *

Naruto grumbled about signing some stupid papers and slid open the ward door. His mouth dropped open when he saw Tobi standing in lacey white panties and a matching bra.

"You-you're a girl?!"

"It took you long enough to notice!" She said, yanking off a piece of duct from the roll and placing it over a huge cut in a black T-shirt laying on the bed.

"Uh, um . . .what are you doing?" He asked, for lack of a better thing to say.

"I'm fixing the holes in my clothes. I can't just walk around wearing ripped up clothes, can I?"

"Well, I guess not." Naruto took his hands and held them up. He covered Tobi's body, leaving her head revealed. She looked like a girlish boy. He took his hand away and looked at her now—_definitely_ a girl.

Tobi pulled on her baggy jeans and her black T-shirt. She also put on a blue and white striped vest that hid the size of her breasts.

Naruto stared. "You look like a boy now!"

Tobi raised an eyebrow. "That was the point, moron."

* * *

**Naruto: Hey, I'm not that stupid! I'd know if she was a girl!**

**Isa: Really? *doubtful***

**Naruto: Well, maybe . . . anyway, I read through the rest of the story--**

**Isa: You jerk! You're supposed to wait like everyone else!**

**Naruto: I'm impatient! Anyway, I have something I want you to change.**

**Isa: If it's the closet scene, I'm not touching it--I think it's funny.**

**Naruto: Please!!!!! It's so wrong!**

**Isa: ^^ Nope!**

**-By the way, I know the title sucks, but I couldn't think of one XD I originally had it as Tobi, but I don't like the iddea of her name being the title . . .  
**


	2. Meet Ino

**Isa: I forgot to mention last chapter that I think this story came from the Menma episodes**

**Naruto: It does seem a little similar at the beginning I guess.**

**Isa: I'm not totally sure, I just know I was like half asleep and I got the idea, and it was a day or so after watching the Menma episodes.**

**Naruto:Hmm**

**Isa: I don't own Naruto . . .**

***Both sit quietly thinking*  
**

* * *

Naruto and Tobi walked out of the hospital into the bright sunlight.

"You know, I just can' think of you as a girl." Naruto said.

"Good." She stretched and looked around. "Don't tell anyone else I'm a girl."

"Um, okay." Tobi was shocked that he didn't ask why, but Naruto didn't seem to care much, so long as he was happy.

They wandered around the village, with Naruto getting excited about the different types f foods and some of the little trinkets that merchants were selling in the market. Tobi laughed at his childishness and decided that he wasn't so bad, even though he _did_ wake her up her up way too early.

"Tobi, look at that!" He rushed over to a little store that had stands of Valentine's Day chocolates out for passersby to peruse.

"Oh look it's Naruto." Shikamaru said. He was with Chouji and Ino, browsing inside the shop. "Who's that kid he's got with him?"

"I don't know, I've never seen him before." Chouji said, digging in a stack of heart-shaped chocolates that he had bought for himself.

"Who?" Ino looked over and saw Tobi. She took in her light-brown hair, dark-golden eyes,duct-taped clothes, and pierced ears. "Oh my gosh, he's cute!"

"What?" Both Shikamaru's and Chouji's jaws dropped. _You don't just say that!_

"Come on, let's go talk to them!" She grabbed their hands and pulled them over to Naruto. "Hey Naruto, who's your friend?"

"Oh, hi guys. This is Tobi. I'm giving him a tour of the Leaf Village."

"Hello." Tobi smiled at them.

Ino grabbed Naruto and tugged him a few aisles away. "Naruto, where'd you find that guy? Does he have a girlfriend?"

"No, but . . . um, Ino, I don't think he'd be interested in you."

"What are you saying, you jerk?!" She tugged on his ear, making his eyes water.

"Ah! Ow! Stop it! I just don't think he'd be interested in you!"

"Well why not?!" She let go of Naruto's ear and glared at him. "It's not like you would know, anyway! How long have you known hi, like a day?"

"A few hours, maybe." Naruto said, rubbing his ear.

"Well, then you don't know if he'd like me or not!"

"I've just got a hunch . . . " Naruto grumbled. _I don't think that Tobi likes girls, even if she likes people to think that she's a guy, but then again, I have only known her for a few hours._

"I know! We'll have a party!" Ino had obviously just been ranting about something.

"A party?"

"Yeah, we can invite everyone and that way he can spend more time with me!" Ino started daydreaming about something. She quickly snapped out of it. "It'll be at your house at eight!" She started shoving him toward the door where the other three were waiting.

"What? My house? Why's it at my house?!"

"What's at your house?" Chouji asked.

"A party, and you guys are in charge of getting ready for it!" Ino said. "I'm going to go invite everyone else." She started to run down the street. "Make sure you get enough snacks for everyone!"

"We have to help Naruto clean his house?" Chouji stared after her. "We're doomed!"

"What a drag."

* * *

**Isa: Earlier, I accidentally had Kiba instead of Shikamaru in here^^". I was wondering how the heck Shikamaru came into the story before I realized I had the wrong name^^**

**Naruto: Why's Shikamaru always in your stories? It's always him and Gaara.**

**Isa: 'cause I like them^^ This story was actually going to have Gaara in it but I decided to just keep it to the Leaf Village shinobi--and Tobi, of course**

**Naruto: I'm never the main character!! T.T**

**Isa: Cheer up! I got an idea for a story last night that's about you.**

**Naruto: Yay!! ^^  
**


	3. Cleaning!

**Isa: This chapter's kind of short ^^"**

**Naruto: Yeah, but I'm in it^^**

**Isa: Would you shut it already?! I'm pretty sure you're in every chapter! *grr!*  
**

**Naruto: Yay!!^^ Isa doesn't own Naruto!! ^^**

**Isa: Yeah, whatever . . . .  
**

* * *

Tobi, Shikamaru, and Chouji stood speechless.

"Guys, it's not that bad!" Naruto said, waving a hand toward the disaster area inside.

"Not that bad?! It looks like you haven't cleaned your room in years!" Chouji said.

"I cleaned it . . .last year sometime."

"What a drag. How did we get stuck helping you clean your house?" Shikamaru kicked an empty ramen cup.

" 'cause you can't argue with Ino." Chouji walked into the room and poked at a bag of stale chips. "Ew, how long have these been here?"

"I don't know, a few months."

Tobi took charge since they weren't getting anywhere. "All right, throw all the laundry into that basket there. Naruto, you search through everything else, if you want it, then get it off the floor—everything else is going in the trash."

They set to work, throwing Naruto's dirty laundry into a basket while he sorted through the trash. It took them three hours to get it close to being clean.

Tobi took a bag of garbage down to the dumpster while Chouji swept up little pieces of dirt and Naruto and Shikamaru hung up the clean laundry.

Tobi came back up the stairs and sees Shikamaru standing by the door.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Naruto found the air freshener and is going crazy." He looked into the open door, watching Naruto spray every part of his room in Ocean Breeze spray.

Tobi was about to head into the room but Shikamaru pushed her up against the wall. "You're not really a boy, are you?"

She just stared at him with her mouth open, and then shook her head. "I'm a boy!"

"I can think of two easy ways to find out." He said, placing a hand on her hip.

Tobi's cheeks went red. "All right yeah, I'm a girl! But don't tell anyone else."

"Why do you want people to think you're a boy?" Shikamaru asked. He stepped away from her, but gave her an appraising look.

She leaned over the railing and looked down at the Leaf Village. "It's easier to be a boy—less expectations and rules to follow."

"I guess you're right." He joined her at the railing. "I won't tell anyone you're a girl, don't worry."

The sound of Chouji fending off an air-freshener wielding Naruto made them turn back to finish cleaning Naruto's house.

* * *

**Naruto: Hey, that air-freshener scene wasn't in the written story.**

**Isa: Yeah, I know! . The written one's just a basic summary. I needed a reason for Shikamaru to leave the room .**

**Naruto: Wow, you're totally in a really bad mood! ^^**

**Isa: Don't be so happy about it! *hits Naruto with computer*  
**


	4. Spin the Bottle

**Isa: I put drawings of Tobi on deviantart! ^^ Just search for ~istale and you should find them^^**

**Naruto: You should have been typing the next chapter instead of messing around with that stupid printer all day!**

**Isa: But I looove waste time doing unimportant stuff!! ^^**

**Naruto: I noticed. -.-**

**Isa: I don't own Naruto ^o^ *dances around*  
**

* * *

Ino really had invited everyone—all eleven of shinobi that were genin together just three short years ago. They all packed into Naruto's house and the Ino persuaded him to order pizza. Naruto ordered the pizza and then cried over his poor empty Gama-chan for a good ten minutes.

Iruka rubbed his head, trying to dispel his throbbing headache. This was his last delivery of the night and he was ready to go home and go to sleep. He wished he hadn't gotten this part-time job, but he needed the money.

He went up the stairs and knocked on the door. T_his number seems so familiar . . ._ However, he was too tired to remember who lived there.

The door opened and Naruto's spiky blonde head appeared. "Iruka-sensei, I didn't know you delivered pizza!"

"Naruto?" He looked around and saw all ten of the other teenagers that he had taught only a few years ago and one boy he hadn't met. "So many teenagers . . ." He fainted, dumping the seven boxes of pizza onto the floor.

"Iruka-sensei?" Iruka groaned and opened his eyes.

"I think he's been around kids too much, they're wearing him out." Sakura said.

Iruka sat up suddenly. "Naruto! Why are you having a party? You're too young to have girls over!"

"Sakura, I think Iruka-sensei's more likely to wear down the kids than the other way around." Naruto was sitting on his bed holding a wet cloth that Iruka assumed was on his forehead a second ago. "I'm old enough to have girls over." He grumbled.

"No you're not, you're way too young, you should wait 'til you're eighteen, at least!"

"Iruka-sensei, you're no fun! I bet you had girls over when you were fifteen."

"No I didn't!" Naruto started shoving him toward the door. He was in the hallway when he turned around. "I think it's my responsibility to stay and chaperone this party."

"Huh? Chaperone?"

"Yes, it's my duty to make sure that my former students are behaving properly."

"You know, Iruka-sensei, if you wanted to stay, you could have just said so." Ten Ten said.

"What? I didn't say—"

"I know, let's play spin the bottle!" Ino said, emptying her coke bottle.

A few people agreed and the ones who didn't got attacked by Ino and forced anyway. They sat in a big circle, Iruka sitting nervously to Naruto's left.

_This is kind of uncomfortable. I don't want to kiss one of my former students! I guess I could pass—_

"All right! Rules of the game!" Ino stood up. "No passing! If you can't kiss them , then you have to . . . " She thought for a moment.

"Walk around in your underwear for the rest of the night." Kiba suggested.

"No." Ino looked around the room and spotted Akumaru digging through a bag of cheesies. "You have to kiss Akumaru!" She held the little dog up for everyone to see. He growled in protest.

"All right!" Naruto stood up. "I'll go first!" He spun the bottle and they all held their breath.

"Come on. Come on." Naruto said as the bottle slowly stopped spinning. It was pointing right at Hinata.

"Oh . . ." Hinata's face went bright red.

"Yes! It's not a guy!" Naruto celebrated. He happily marched over to Hinata and kissed her. She fainted and Sakura and Ten Ten tried to wake her back up.

Naruto sat back down. "Your turn, Iruka-sensei." Naruto nudged his former teacher.

Iruka nervously reached out and spun the bottle. He gulped as it began to slow down. Pointing at Lee, Neji, Tobi, and then Naruto. And finally, it stopped at Iruka.

_Whew, that was a close one!_ Iruka thought as Shino spun the bottle.

"Aw, man!" Kiba groaned as it landed on him. "I don't want to o kiss a guy!"

"Be man." Shino said. He pulled down his high collar and kissed Kiba.

Ino and Naruto both cracked up. "_Shino_ had tell you to be a man, Kiba! That's just pitiful!" Naruto said.

Kiba wiped his mouth with his hoodie sleeve. "Shut up Naruto! You got to kiss a girl!"

"Whatever. Come on, Shikamaru, it's your turn."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and then lazily reached out and spun the bottle. Everyone watched as it slowly came to a stop, pointing at Tobi.

_Heh, lucky. _He thought and leaned across the circle to kiss her. Iruka was looking at Tobi as she leaned and noticed something strange.

_Is he wearing white lacey underwear?!_ He stared at Tobi, a bit confused.

"My turn!" Chouji spun the bottle. _Come on, come on! Just a little farther!_ "Yes!" He punched his fist triumphantly into the air as the bottle landed on him.

"Aw, Chouji, that's no f un." Naruto whined.

"My turn!" Ten Ten spun the bottle. _Neji! Neji! Nej—No!! _She hung her head as the bottle stopped in front of Lee. "Oh well." She got up and kissed Lee who began to blush and almost fainted with happiness.

"All right, my turn." Sakura spun the bottle. _Anyone but Naruto! Anyone but Naruto! Anyone!!!!!! _The bottle began to slow down. _Come on! _It stopped on Naruto. _Noooooo!!!!_

Sakura got to her feet and walked over to Naruto. She was only a few inches away when her fist came up and punched Naruto in the face.

"Ow, Sakura!" He held his injured nose.

"Like I'd ever kiss you!" She grabbed Akumaru and kissed him, quickly wiping her mouth afterwards. "Yuck! But it's better than kissing Naruto."

"Hah! Sakura, you couldn't do it!" Ino teased. She spun the bottle confidently. But her mouth dropped open when it stopped.

"I-I can't kiss a _teacher!_"

"Now who can't do it?" Sakura asked. She held out Akumaru who barked happily.

"Fine!" She kissed the little white dog.

_Another close call._ Iruka thought, relieved.

"Iruka-sensei, you're no fun! You haven't kissed anyone yet!" Naruto said.

"Uh, I'm okay with that." ^^"

"All right! It's my turn!" Kiba spun the bottle. He looked so excited—until it stopped. "Chouji? Why can't I ever get to kiss a girl?!"

"Be a man, Kiba." Naruto said, imitating Shino.

"You little—I'm a man!" He got up and went over to Chouji. "I'm sorry, man." He kissed Chouji and then quickly went back to his place, wiping his mouth.

"It is my turn!" Lee said, and he spun the bottle. _Oh I hope I get to kiss Ten Ten again!! ^^ _The bottle stopped at Neji.

Ten Ten made an annoyed noise while Lee gulped. _Neji? But he could kill me with one hit, using his gentle fist technique!_

"Well?" Neji was getting impatient.

Lee gulped again and then kissed the pale boy. Neji just sat there as if nothing was happening.

Lee sat back in his seat and wiped his forehead. _Man, that was scary! I hope I never have to kiss him again!_

Neji spun the bottle. It started to slow down. It pointed to Hinata, Sakura, Ino . . .Kiba . . . Lee.

_Nooooo!!! I do not want to kiss him!!_ Lee was so busy freaking out in his head that he didn't see that the bottle had actually pointed at Neji.

"Your turn, Tobi!" Naruto said, nudging his new friend.

"Huh?" Lee looked up and saw that the bottle had been pointing at Neji before Tobi spun it. _Thank goodness._

The bottle landed on Iruka.

_At least this kid isn't one of my old students._ Iruka thought as he leaned across Naruto to let Tobi kiss him. _And I think he might actually be a girl._ He pulled away. _I wonder why she's dressed like a boy?_

"This is getting boring." Kiba said.

"Yeah, I think it was more fun when we were younger." Ten Ten agreed.

"I know!" Ino said. "Let's play seven minutes in heaven!"

_Oh man, that game is even worse than spin the bottle! _Iruka thought.

* * *

**Isa: Lol, when I wrote this, I forgot to write who Neji kissed XD. I was going to make him kiss Lee again just because he didn't want him too, but I changed my mind ^^**

**Naruto: You're so mean**

**Isa: You know, I was going to have you spin the bottle one more time and have to kiss a guy, but I didn't so be happy!**

**Naruto: Okay ^^" Just don't write anything bad about me!**


	5. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Naruto: . . .**

**Isa: He's refusing to speak to me until this chapter's over ^^ . I don't think he'll make it ^^**

**Naruto: Hey! I will too!**

**Isa: . . .**

**Naruto: Dammit!**

**Isa *laughing* I don't own Naruto!!**

**Oh yeah, thanks so much whymewhynow for the idea! When I wrote the story, I felt like there was osmehting missing, and now I've an idea! ^^  
**

* * *

Neji, Iruka, and Shino refuse to take part in the game. Ino threatened them with everything painful thing she could think of but they still refused to play.

"All right, if you're not going to play Neji, then you have to use your Byakugan to make sure everyone kisses at least once.

"What? There's no rule like that!" Naruto said.

Ino turned on him. "I'm making the rules, and I say you have to kiss at least once!"

"Okay, Okay! ^^" Just don't hurt me!"

The ten that were going to play put their names on a piece of paper and dropped it into an empty chip bag.

Ino reached in and pulled out her first two victims names. "Kiba and Naruto!" She said and she shoved the two of them into the closet. Before she shut the door, she gave Kiba an evil look. "Be man, Kiba."

"Touch me and you're dead." Kiba said to Naruto.

"What are they doing, Neji?" Ino asked.

"Nothing. They're just sitting there.

Ino pouted. "That's no fun."

In the closet, Kiba sighed. "Well, we _do_ have to kiss once. We might as well get it over with."

"Yeah."

They kissed and Neji stopped watching. Ino forced Hinata to watch.

"Kiba, no!" Hinata ran toward the door but Ino tackled her.

"What's happening, Hinata?"

"Kiba's kissing Naruto!"

"That's what they're supposed to do!" Ino said, struggling to hold Hinata down.

Neji, curious, used his Byakugan to look into the closet again. He started cracking up laughing.

"What is it? What's going on in there?" Ino demanded.

"Kiba's really going at it, he's got Naruto pinned to the floor."

"Not my Naruto." Hinata sobbed on the floor.

"Poor Naruto." Lee said, shaking his head.

Ino looked at the clock. "Maybe we should shorten the time to three minutes." She let go of Hinata and opened the door.

Kiba was straddling Naruto and kissing him full on the mouth. He looked up when the door opened. "Has it been seven minutes already?"

"We're shortening it for safety's sake." Ten Ten said, pointing to Naruto who seemed to have been holding his breath the entire time Kiba was kissing him.

"Kiba, I didn't know you were like that." Chouji said as he climbed off of Naruto.

"You guys told me to do it!" He said and then mumbled. "Challenging my manliness . . ."

"Naruto!" Hinata glomps Naruto. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine Hinata ^^"."

Ino reached into the bag and pulled out the next two names. Her smile disappeared. "Sakura and Tobi." She glared at Sakura.

As soon as the closet door closed, both Ino and Shikamaru put their ears to the door.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto asked.

"We want to know what's going on, and Neji and Hinata won't tell us anymore." Ino said. "Now, shut it!"

Inside, they can hear Sakura's voice.

"Tobi, what are you doing? Get off—aah!!"

Ino looked at the clock. _Three minutes! Three minutes! Come on!_ As soon as the second hand passed the four, Ino ripped the door open.

Tobi was leaning over Sakura whose shirt was pulled halfway up and her bra was showing.

"Um . . ."

Everyone just stared at the two of them.

"I'm gonna kill you!!" Ino said She grabbed Sakura by the hair and pulled her out of the closet. "No one touches Tobi but me!"

While everyone tried to rescue Sakura, Shikamaru pulled Tobi over into a corner.

"What's up with that?!" He asked, gesturing toward the closet.

"It helps convince everyone, doesn't it?" She smiled, "I mean, what girl would molest Sakura?"

"Did it have to be _that_ convincing?" He asked.

"Yup ^^." Shikamaru sighed.

"All right!" Ten Ten pulled out the next two names. "Lee and . . .me?!"

Lee danced happily into the closet while Ten Ten stomped in and slammed the door. They came out three minutes later, Lee with a red face.

_Ten Ten has kissed me two times now!! ^o^ _

Ten Ten pulled out the next two names. "Hinata and Ne—Neji?!" She turned to glare at him. "How'd your name get in here? I thought you weren't playing!"

"Oh, I switched our names 'cause I didn't want to play anymore." Chouji said through a mouthful of potato chips. "I hope you don't mind."

Neji glared at him. _I don't want _him_ in there with my cousin. _"I guess I don't really have a choice."

Ino and Ten Ten both had their ears at the door as soon as the two Hyuga's disappeared into the closet.

"Ah! You shouldn't have done that Neji, we're cousins!"

"It's Ino's rule."

"Oh right." There was a short moment of silence. "That's not in the rules! Don't do that!"

"Shh, they might hear you."

"Stop it Neji!"

Ino opened the door after three minutes of listening to Hinata fend off her cousin. Hinata's face was bright red but Neji looked just as impassive as ever.

"That means we're left." Ino said, grabbing Shikamaru and dragginf him into the closet.

Ino sat with her arms crossed, angrily muttering about Sakura after she kissed Shikamaru.

"What could _Sakura_ have that I don't? Besides a surplus of _forehead_."

"Quit whining." Shikamaru said. "Tobi doesn't even like Sakura."

"I can whine if I want! How would _you_ know anyway?" She snapped. "Tobi was _on top_ of her! They were practically doing it!"

Shikamaru sighed. _What a drag, being stuck in here with an angry Ino._ He was only too happy to leave the closet after the three minutes.

Naruto struggled into the room carrying about fifty cans of pop. He let them drop to the floor. "Hey, let's have a belching contest!"

"Are you stupid, Naruto? Girls don't do that!" Sakura raised a fist threateningly.

"You're just chicken." Naruto said, wagging a finger at her.

"Chicken? I'll show you chicken! Give me one of those cans!"

* * *

**Isa: Is it just me, or is this story kind of boring?**

**Naruto: It's kind of boring.**

**Isa: *punches him* I didn't want you to actually answer that!! Anyway, review, review, review!!^^  
**


	6. Spooks

**Isa: zzzzZZZZ**

**Naruto: *poke***

**Isa: *mumblemumblemumble* zzzz....**

**Naruto: She's been like this for a few hours . . . She's so lazy! *poke* *poke***

**Isa: I want . . .pankcakes . . . zzz**

**Naruto: Oh well *sigh* She doesn't own Naruto, and all that. *poke*  
**

* * *

To everyone's surprise, Hinata won the belching contest after drinking five cans of grape soda. They spent the rest of the night emptying Naruto's cupboards of all their snacks. Iruka and Lee both fell asleep around one o' clock.

The others decide to watch a scary movie and all crowded in front of the TV. Hinata soon fell asleep on Naruto's shoulder. Ino, Tenten, and Sakura all fell asleep on the floor.

Naruto was leaning forward, anxiously waiting to see if the girl on the screen would get away from the army of zombies following her when the power went out.

"Aaah!" He screamed.

Kiba laughed. "Scared of the dark, Naruto?"

"No! It just surprised me, that's all."

"Do you have any candles, or anything?" Tobi asked.

"Uh, somewhere . . ." Naruto attempted to remember where he kept candles. "I think they're in . . . the kitchen?"

"Byakugan." Neji searched the dark kitchen. "Yeah, they're in a cupboard next to the refrigerator."

"All right! Let's go get 'em!" Naruto said. He stood up and Hinata fell to the floor with a thud, but didn't wake up.

"Why can't you get them yourself?" Shino asked. He was perfectly comfortable on the floor where he was and didn't want to move.

"'Cause he's scared." Kiba said. He stood up yanked Naruto toward the kitchen. "Come on, you big baby, I'll hold your hand."

"Aah! Wait, I don't want to be alone on the kitchen with _you_!" Naruto reached out and grabbed the nearest person he could find.

"Hey!" Neji was tugged along with them.

Naruto blindly grabbed another person and they were dragged along too. "You know, Naruto. I _can_ walk by myself." Shino said. He pried Naruto's hand off the front of his shirt.

Tobi, Chouji, and Shikamaru followed them into the kitchen for lack of a better thing to do.

Neji climbed onto the counter and began to search for the candles. "Naruto, why do have traps set on this cupboard?" Neji asked as he dismantled badly-set traps.

"'Cause that's where I keep my ramen." Naruto said, completely oblivious to his own stupidity. "Hey, don't you guys think it's creepy that the power went out while we were watching a scary movie?" He latched onto the nearest person, which was Tobi.

"Don't be such a chicken." Kiba said. Lightning flashed and there was a big crash of thunder. Kiba yelled and grabbed onto Tobi's other arm.

"You know," Shino said, "there was a power outage right before the zombies attacked."

"Oh man, he's right."Naruto gulped.

"But there was a warning, remember?" Kiba said, sounding a bit desperate. "All those spiders crawling around—they were warning the people."

"Yeah, so we're safe until we feel spiders." Naruto said. Tobi felt him stiffen suddenly. "Uh-um . . .I think there's something on my neck!"

"I can feel something too!" Kiba said.

"Spiders!!" They both cried and began to whack at whatever was crawling all over them.

"Get a grip, you two!" Tobi said. They still hadn't relinquished their deathgrips on Tobi's arms. "Shino's just freaking you out, it's his bugs!"

"Yeah, who _actually_ believes in _zombies_?" Chouji asked. Lightning flashed outside and Chouji yells. "Aah! It's the Zombie King—Randolf Hitler!" He pointed at what looked like a man standing on the roof and then dove on top of Naruto, Kiba, and Tobi, knocking them all to them floor.

"Now who's scared?" Kiba asked him.

Neji lit a candle and then used his Byakugan to look outside for the Zombie King. "It's just a stray bit of laundry." He said, turning to the trembling pile of teenage boys.

"You guys are crushing Tobi." Shikamaru said. He attempted to pull her out of the pile. "Get off of him."

"No." Naruto said, holding on tighter. "He's the only one who's not scared."

"Oh, so we don't count?" Neji asked, crossing his arms.

"You guys can beat us up." Chouji pointed out. "Tobi hasn't had any ninja training, so it's not like he can hurt us."

"What?!" Tobi tried to attack him but Naruto and Kiba were still latched onto her arms.

"Besides," Kiba said, "Tobi smells nice."

The other six stared at him.

"What?" Kiba looked at them. "He smells like a girl—it's nice."

There's more silence.

Naruto sniffs Tobi. "Kiba, I don't smell anything, I think you're crazy."

"You idiot!" He tried attacking Naruto. "I've got a sharper sense of smell than you!"

Lighting flashed again and they both latched back into Tobi's arms. Shikamaru pulled them off and helped Tobi to her feet. He stood in front of her protectively.

Neji watched them suspiciously, then used his Byakugan. His cheeks turned red and he closed his eyes.

Shikamaru looked at him, his mouth open. "You perv!" He grabbed the front of Neji's shirt. "What did you just see?"

"N-nothing! Just her underwear!" Neji said, trying to calm Shikamaru.

"Who do you think he just looked at?" Kiba asked.

"Maybe Sakura?" Chouji suggested.

"Sakura?!" Naruto looked at his tubby friend.

"Yeah. Remember when Tobi was in the closet with Sakura, Shikamaru was really anxious, he even listened at the door. Now he's mad at Neji, so maybe he used his Byakugan to look at Sakura's panties."

Shikamaru dropped Neji and turned to glare at them. "I don't like Sakura!" He said.

"Don't try to deny it." Kiba said. "We already know."

"You can't like Sakura!" Naruto said angrily. "_I_ like her!"

"Why do you guys like her?" Kiba asked. "She's loud, obnoxious, mean, a know-it-all, and she's not even that pretty."

Naruto tackled him and attempted to make him take it back. Neji went back to the other room, saying that they were immature.

The power flickered back on and Shikamaru blew out the candle. "Come on, the movie's still playing."

The others followed him to the other room and sat down to finish the movie. Naruto grumbled for a while about Kiba before falling asleep.

* * *

**Isa: . . .review . . . *mumblemumble***

**Naruto:*sigh* this is so boring. She better be awake by the next chapter!  
**


	7. Distraction no Jutsu!

**Isa: Yay! There are more pictures from Tricky Boys on deviantart!!**

**Naruto: Any of me?**

**Isa: Nope!^^**

**Naruto: Hmph**

**Isa: I don't own Naruto^^  
**

* * *

Iruka woke up in the morning and wondered where he was. He spotted Neji and Chouji asleep on the floor and everything from last night came rushing back.

"I have to remember never to spend the night at Naruto's again." Iruka said, running a hand through his tangled ponytail.

He looked around and saw that everyone else was asleep in front of the TV. Shikamaru and Tobi were both asleep sitting up, holding hands.

The image of Tobi's lacey underwear flashed into his head. _Well, she must be a girl if Shikamaru likes her. Unless Shikamaru's gay. _Iruka thought about it for a second. _No way! There's no way that Shikamaru's gay! Tobi's definitely a girl!_

Tobi stirred and mumbled something. Losing their balance, both she and Shikamaru fell over. Tobi went right back to sleep but Shikamaru yawned and sat up.

He looked down at Tobi and ten kissed her cheek. Then he saw that Iruka was awake. "Ah-um . . . It's not what—"

"Tobi's a girl, right?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru seemed relieved that he didn't have to explain. "How'd you figure it out?"

"I, uh . . . saw her underwear when we played spin the bottle." Iruka's cheeks turned a little pink. "But other than that, she totally fooled me."

* * *

"Tobi, I know just the place for us to go for breakfast!" Naruto said after everyone left. "I didn't get a chance to take you yesterday."

He practically ran to Ichiraku's, dragging Tobi along behind him.

By the time Tobi finished her bowl, Naruto had already eaten six.

"That's the one thing about you that isn't like guy." Naruto said, slurping the soup from his bowl. "You can't eat as much."

"I think you just eat too much." Tobi said as Naruto ordered another bowl. "Where the heck do you put it all?"

* * *

"Let's go to the arcade!" Naruto said after finishing off his tenth bowl of ramen.

"The arcade?"

"Yeah, I'll show you how great I am at every video game!"

"I bet I can beat all your high scores." Tobi said.

"Wanna bet?!" They ran to the arcade and, as Tobi predicted, she beat him at every game—except one: Test Your Strength.

"Hey guys!" Kiba called to them as they stood in line at the pizza bar. He was standing next to Shino who was busy playing StarStream Battleship. **(I totally just made that up ^^ )**

"Kiba, Shino!" Naruto waved at them. Shino was too busy to wave back, but a few minutes later, the game ended and the two of them came over.

"So what's up? You guys don't have a mission today?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, we got a break." 'Kiba said. "We've been here ever since we left your place. Shino's been knocking off everyone else's high scores."

"Shino? Really?" Naruto looked at the other boy.

"Yes, I'm quite good at video games, but I haven't been here for a few years so my old high scores were wiped off."

"Wow!" Naruto caught sight of the score on StarStream Battleship. "Two million sixty five! That's amazing!"

They ordered their pizza and sat at a table together, discussing their high scores.

Naruto disappeared to the bathroom after a while. Tobi wasn't surprised—he _had _eaten ten bowls of ramen. She, Kiba, and Shino finished off the pizza but Naruto still didn't come back.

"What's taking Naruto so long?" She asked, looking toward the bathrooms. "I'm going to go check on him." She left the other two and headed toward the boy's bathroom.

She spotted Naruto jumping in the air, trying to get something green out of an older boy's hand.

"Gimme back Gama-chan!" He said.

The older boy laughed and held the frog-purse higher. "What's the matter, shortie? Can't you reach it?"

The other boy with him laughed and made fun of Naruto.

Tobi wanted to barge in and kick their asses, but she couldn't fight, and those two were ninja.

_What can I do? I can't just watch! _But I don't have any jutsu or anything. She suddenly got an idea.

Naruto attempted to reach Gama-chan again, but the older boy was too tall for him.

"Yoo-hoo!" All three of them turned to look when they heard the voice.

"Distraction no jutsu!" Tobi said.

All three of their mouths dropped open. Tobi had taken off her shirt and vest and was standing there in her bra.

The two bullies' noses began to bleed and Naruto took the opportunity to grab Gama-chan and kick each of them between the legs.

"You know that's not a real jutsu, right?" Naruto asked as she pulled her shirt back on.

"It worked didn't it?" She smiled and zipped her vest back up.

"I guess." They went back to their table and found Tenten and Lee sitting there. Tenten seemed to be irritated and Lee was going on about protecting her.

"Hey Tenten!" Naruto said, waving.

"Naruto! I will not allow you to steal Tenten's heart!"Lee stopped Naruto from coming close to the table.

"Lee, do you really think that I could like _Naruto_?" She flicked a straw wrapper across the table.

"You do have a point." He sat down next to her. "It is only Neji that I have to worry about."

Tenten stiffened. "Ne-Neji likes someone else." She said. It almost looked like she was going to cry.

"So, are you guys going out now?" Kiba asked. He dumped some of the parmesan cheese onto the table and began to draw in it with his finger.

"Not exactly." Tenten said.

"But I will succeed!" Lee stood up. "I will win your heart, Tenten!"

Tenten sank down in her chair a little and yanked Lee back into his seat. "People are staring!"

Lee's cheeks went pink. "Tenten is holding my hand!" 3 ^^ He stood up and did a victory dance of sorts, which made even more people stare.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." Tenten said.

The others agreed.

* * *

**Isa: Allright! I put the distraction no jutsu on deviantart!! ^^ It took me an hour or so and I'm soooo proud of it!! It's in comic form and I colored in and everything!**

**Naruto: And I'm in it!!**

**Isa: Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I got the idea thanks to whymewhynow, so thaaaaaank you!!^^ I know it's probably not what you had in mind, but I didn't want the story to be very serious.  
**


	8. Muddy

**Isa: I don't own Naruto.**

**Naruto: Hey,I'm supposed to say it! Why do you keep me here if you're not even going to let me do my job?!**

**Isa: I'm paying you? o.o**

**Naruto: You know what I mean!!  
**

* * *

After leaving the arcade, they somehow ended up going by the academy. The students were out at recess at the moment, playing hide-and-seek in the muddy yard.

The kids spotted them and begged them to show them some of their jutsu.

"All right! Watch this!" Naruto said. He disappeared in a puff of smoke and in his place stood a naked blonde—covered only by wisps of mist. "Check it out—my sexy jutsu!"

The kids weren't impressed—they were too young to really care about girls that much.

Tenten pulled put a scroll and showed them her techniques with a few ninja weapons that they had never even seen before and Lee showed them his amazing taijutsu. Shino released a cloud of bugs and Kiba and Akumaru did beast-human mimicry. The kids were really impressed. They persuaded them to play hide-and-seek with them—well, _forced_ them really, but you can't say no to little kids, can you?

The kids decided that the shinobi would all hide except two, who would lead two groups in a search party because they couldn't find them on their own and they were also too impatient to stay put while hiding. They also stole Akumaru and wouldn't let Kiba have him back.

Tobi was sitting in some thick bushes, waiting to be found when the bushes started to rustle. _They found me!_

Kiba suddenly tumbled into the bushes next to her, splashing mud everywhere. He looked surprised. "You know, for not having any ninja training, you can hide pretty well."

"Thanks." They both peered through the bushes as they heard laughter a little way away.

Kiba sniffed. "You know. You really _do_ smell like a girl."

_Oh no, what if he figures it out? _She thought of Shikamaru's catchphrase: _What a drag._

Kiba leaned closer and sniffed her again. Tobi shoved him away. "Stop sniffing me, you perv!"

"Why?" He pushed her to the ground and straddled her waist. "Why do you smell so much like a girl?" He nuzzled up against her neck and breathed in deeply. "Man, what have you been doing?" He asked suggestively.

"What? Oh!" _He thinks that I've been having sex! _Tobi almost laughed out loud. "None of your business, get off!"

Kiba smiled. "It's not Sakura is it? Naruto and Shikamaru won't be too happy."

Tobi stopped struggling. "Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, he never seemed to like her much, but last night he freaked when you two were in the closet together." He looked down at her. "He even listened at the door."

Tobi's cheeks went pink.

Kiba pinched her cheeks. "Aw, you like Shikamaru, don't you?"

"No, get off!" She struggled and got away from him but he grabbed the back of her pants.

Tobi's eyes went wide when she felt them slip down and reveal her white panties. They froze in an awkward silence.

"Um . . ." Tobi's cheeks went red and she tugged up her pants.

"You're actually . . . a girl?" Kiba asked, staring at her.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone!" She said, crossing her arms.

"No wonder you smell like a girl!" He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in.

"Get off, you perv!" She tried shoving him away but he just rolled back and pulled her on top of him.

"You're soft like a girl. I noticed it during the thunderstorm last night."

_I have no idea what I'm supposed to do! It's so awkward sitting here on top of him! Oh man . . ._

Kiba suddenly sat up, sniffing the air. He peered through the bushes.

"Aha! Found you!" Naruto jumped on top of him, followed by seven little kids. The kids climbed all over them, catching Tobi and dragging her into their mud-fight.

* * *

When Iruka finally came to get his students, he found them and five of the shinobi covered from head-to-toe in mud—Shino had somehow managed to stay clean.

"We'd better go shower off." Naruto said, examining the mud caked in his zipper.

"Yeah, why don't we all go to the hot springs?" Tenten suggested. "I heard that they got a new laundry service because genin were always coming from dirty missions and had nasty clothes."

"Sounds good to me." Naruto said. He was just happy not to have to wash his clothes himself.

"Man, I don't want to take a bath." Kiba grumbled, Akumaru agreed with him with a bark. Nonetheless, he followed them to the hot springs.

* * *

**Isa: *yawn* I think I'm going to go to bed . . .**

**Naruto: I think you should type the last few chapters.**

**Isa: You're opinion doesn't count.**

**Naruto: *grumblegrumblegrumble***

**Isa: What was that?**

**Naruto: Nuthin'**

**Isa: Whatever, I'm too tired to deal with you. *sighs* Please review . . . and all that jazz . . . zzzz  
**


	9. Bathhouse

**Isa: Wow, this chapter's really short, I should have just added it to the last chapter ^^"**

**Naruto: Yeah, what a waste of computer space.**

**Isa: *raises desk chair threateningly* Don't you have something you're supposed to be saying?!**

**Naruto: ^^" Uh, yeah--Isa doesn't own Naruto.**

**Isa: Good boy. *tosses chair away*  
**

* * *

Tobi had to tell Shino and Tenten that she was a girl, because she couldn't really go into the boy's bath.

They had to wait in blue robes—supplied by the bathhouse—for their clothes to be cleaned and Naruto kept picking at his, eventually wearing a hole in it.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said, as he spotted his old teacher. "What are you doing here?"

Iruka gestured toward his students. "Thanks to you guys, my students were covered in mud. I couldn't just let them go home like that, so we took a field trip."

"Eh." Naruto nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry about that.

Tobi spotted Shikamaru and waved. He left his little group of kids and joined her.

"Are you telling everyone you're a girl, now?" He asked, looking at the blue robe.

"Well, I couldn't really go into the boy's bath, could I?"

"No, and your robe doesn't really hide anything, either." He said, blushing.

Tobi punched his arm. "Keep your eyes where they belong, _Shikamaru-sensei_!"

"Tobi, our clothes are done!" Naruto called from the lobby.

"See you later." She started to leave but Shikamaru pulled her back. He kissed her gently on the lips, blushing when he pulled away.

Tobi touched her lips, then smiled and hugged him. She ran off toward the lobby, almost skipping with joy.

All the academy students around Shikamaru started giggling and some made kissy-faces at him. "Shikamaru-sensei's got a _boyfriend_!" They sang.

Iruka chuckled as Shikamaru glared at the kids, his cheeks pink.

* * *

Naruto and the others wandered around the village for a while—now dressed in clean clothes. Everyone noticed that Tobi seemed really happy.

"What's got into her?" Kiba whispered to Naruto.

"I dunno, maybe she just likes taking baths?" They both stare at her suspiciously.

"So," Kiba came up to Tobi's left and put an arm over her shoulder, "something good happen?"

"Yeah, smiley, what's up?" Naruto asked, coming up to her right.

"Nothing." She just smiled and pulled away from them.

"Something definitely happened." Kiba said.

"Yup."

* * *

**Isa: You know, I was thinking of getting someone else to hang out with me here.**

**Naruto: What?! You want to get rid of me?!**

**Isa: Yup!^^ I was thinking of finding a less annoying character. Hmm . . .**

**Naruto: Don't come up with a replacement while I'm still here!!  
**


	10. At the Hospital

**Isa: Look!Look!Look!Look who I brought! *Drags Sasuke into the scene***

**Naruto: Hey! You can't replace me with that jerk!**

**Sasuke: *glares* Believe me, I'm not here of my own free will.**

**Isa: Well, I couldn't find anyone else ^^**

**Sasuke: You can't just go grabbing people and dragging them into your comments! *Starts toward the door***

**Isa: *grabs Sasuke but he ignores her and she's dragged on the ground* Naruto, help me!**

**Naruto: Yeah right! You were going to replace me with that idiot!**

**Sasuke; *stops* *glares at Naruto* *goes out the door***

**Naruto: Ooh! I'm real scared now, Sasuke _glared_ at me!**

**Isa: *still getting dragged away* I don't own Naruto!  
**

* * *

Naruto, Kiba, and Tobi headed to the Leaf Village hospital. Naruto had conned Tobi into going and Kiba was still curious as to why Tobi was so happy.

"Sakuraaa!" Naruto ran up to Sakura who was standing with Ino in the lobby. She punched him before he could hug her.

Ino went to hug Tobi but Kiba yanked her away.

"First Naruto, now Tobi?" Ino crossed her arms. "Or is it a threesome?"

Kiba let go of Tobi. "Hey! I was just following _your_ stupid rules! I didn't actually _want_ Naruto!" He pointed at Naruto who was on the floor, rubbing a bump on his head. "How could possibly want that?"

"I didn't say that you were supposed to _make out _with him! I just said 'kiss once'"

"Whatever." Kiba crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"Naruto!" Sakura said angrily. "Why do you have to come bother me while I'm at work?"

"I just wanted to see you."

"Well, I don't want to see _you_!"

"Well, me, Kiba, and Tobi only came—"

"Tobi?" Sakura noticed Tobi for the first time. "Um, hi . . ." Her cheeks grew red.

"Yo." Tobi gave her a short wave.

"Cool it sister." Ino yanked a lock of Sakura's pink hair. "He's mine."

They began to argue, pulling each other's hair and tossing insults back and forth.

"Oh brother." Kiba rubbed his head and turned to Tobi. "Why can't you act more like a girl?"

Lady Tsunade walked by and saw the commotion. "Ino! Sakura! Get back to work!"

They instantly stopped fighting. "Yes ma'am!" They saluted her and walked off.

"Tobi, I wanted to talk to you." Tsunade said and dragged her away from Naruto and Kiba.

She turned and put her hands on her hips. "We can't allow you to stay in the Leaf Village for very long, since you're not from here."

"Oh." Tobi's face fell.

"But I've been looking into your situation and since you aren't affiliated with another country, you could be adopted."

Tobi looked up, her eyes hopeful. "Really?"

"Yes, but I'm sure the elders won't be happy until you've gone through every possible anti-spy test that they can come up with."

"I'm okay with that."

"I'll contact you later then about what they decide. Where are you staying?"

"With Naruto."

"With Naruto?!" Tsunade looked shocked. "You can't stay with Naruto; you're a young woman!"

"Why not?" The defiant stance that Tobi took reminded Tsunade of Naruto himself. _He must be rubbing off on the kid._

"Because 'things' might happen! You have to stay with someone else!"

"Naruto's only interested in Sakura and there's no way I'd ever like him like that—Naruto's my _friend_!"

"I understand, but you're both teenagers! Why can't you stay with Sakkura or Ino?" _Why do I always have to deal with these stubborn brats?_ Tsunade thought to herself. _First Naruto and now Tobi . . ._

"Um, that's not going to work . . ."

"Why not?" Tsunade was a little annoyed now.

"They both kind of like me." Tobi nervously fidgeted with her hands, reminding Tsunade of Hinata.

"What?! You're a girl, why would—oh." She took in Tobi's boyish appearance. "Well, if you'd just _dress _like a girl!"

"But this is comfortable!" Tobi said, taking up the defiant position again.

_Why do I enjoy arguing with these kids so much? _"You make a cute boy—girls are bound to like you!"

"So? It's not like that's a bad thing." Tobi crossed her arms.

"Are you stupid?" Tsunade grabbed Tobi's ear. "You _want_ girls to like you?"

"No—lemme go!"

Tsunade let go of Tobi's ear. "You know what? _I'll_ adopt you."

"What?" Tobi looked at her in shock, one hand pressed to her ear. That was totally unexpected.

"That way I can keep an eye on you all the time." _And you can keep Naruto out of my hair._

"Fine." Tobi crossed her arms. "But I'm not happy about it."

"Me either!" Tsunade turned and headed down a hallway. _Why is it that I like these little pests so much? Naruto and now Tobi, what am I going to do?_

"So, you're going to be living with Grandma Tsunade? That sucks for you." Naruto said, scuffing the floor with his shoe.

"But now you get to live here in the Leaf Village!" Kiba said.

"What? You get to stay?" They turned and saw Shikamaru standing at the receptionist's desk.

"Yeah, Lady Tsunade's going to adopt me."

"I'm not sure if I should be happy or worried." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Be happy! ^^It means I can see you all the time."

He smiled. "Yeah."

Kiba and Naruto looked at them.

"Oh yeah, you like Shikamaru." Kiba said, remembering when they had played hide-and-seek earlier.

"What?" Naruto was totally lost. "I thought that Shikamaru liked Sakura?"

"No." Shikamaru said. "Never have."

"He was worried about Tobi when he was listening at the door." Kiba explained, realizing Naruto just didn't get it. "That's why he didn't want us holding on to her during the thunderstorm."

"Wait, so that means Neji . . ." Naruto and Kiba both cracked up laughing. "He used Byakugan to look at her underwear! What a perv!"

They were both rolling on the floor laughing. Tobi's cheeks went pink and Shikamaru wrapped an arm around her and glared at the two morons.

* * *

**Isa: Yeah, maybe bringing Sasuke was a bad idea^^"**

**Naruto: Tell me about it.**

**Isa: Oh yeah, I came up with a new story idea! It's about you!**

**Naruto: Me really?! Wait--is it yaoi?**

**Isa: Nope! ^^ I came up with it while I was attemoting to sleep last night and you're the only Naruto character i it!**

**Naruto: Yay! May own story! ^^  
**


	11. 3 Months Later

**Isa: Yay! It's finally finished!!^^**

**Naruto: I don't really like the ending.**

**Isa: Deal with it! *throws phone at his head***

**Naruto: Aah!**

**Isa: I don't own Naruto!^^**

**Naruto: You said my line again!  
**

* * *

Naruto knocked on the window, waking Tobi up. She grumbled and pulled the blankets up over her head.

"Get up, lazy!" He banged harder on the window. (They're standing on the wall of the Hokage's mansion.)

Shikamaru walked up next to him and opened the window. "Come on, it's already 12 o clock!"

"Lemme sleep fer two more hours." She mumbled.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba climbed into the room.

"Man, you're room's a mess." Kiba said, looking around at all the paper and clothes strewn about the room.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. "It's _way_ cleaner than my room."

"A garbage dump is cleaner than your room." Kiba pointed out.

Shikamaru walked over and yanked the covers off of Tobi. "Come on, sleepyhead. Even I don't sleep this long." He kissed her on the forehead.

Tobi sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Well, I can't sleep with you guys in here."

She stood up and rummaged through a pile of clean laundry laying on the floor. The boys modestly turned their heads as she changed and then the four of them climbed out the window.

"Chouji on a mission?" She asked as she realized their fifth member was missing."

"Yeah, but he should be back later tonight."

The five of them had been inseparable since Tobi had been adopted—that made three months of hell for Tsunade. They had been going about the village causing trouble—playing pranks on people and disrupting work and studying. Tsunade kept saying that she regretted adopting Tobi, but she didn't mean it.

Ino and Sakura had spent two months flirting with Tobi before Shikamaru had gotten sick of it and finally ended it—he had come up when they were fighting over Tobi and kissed him, then said that they couldn't have him. They _still _think that she's a boy. **(ROFLMAO)**

The four ran across the rooftops toward the academy—planning to disrupt Iruka's summer classes. Iruka had actually considering hiring someone to keep them away, but he decided that they weren't really hurting anything.

When the students spotted them through the window, they began to beg Iruka to let them go out to recess. He finally gave in with a sigh. _Those five! These kids aren't going to learn anything._

The kids all ran outside with Iruka following slowly behind. They surrounded the four and immediately started asking questions. "Where's Chouji?" "Is he on a super hard mission?" "What did you bring us to play with today?"

"Look at this." Kiba held out his hand, revealing a bunch of little firecrackers.

The kids all exclaimed happily and begged him to pass them out.

"What have you delinquents brought today?" Iruka asked.

Kiba hid the fireworks behind his back. "Um, nothing!" He motioned for someone to distract Iruka so the others could run off.

"Tobi," Naruto whispered, "go distract him with your womanly charm."

"What?!" She punched him. "Why don't _you_ do it with your sexy jutsu? Why do I have to do it?"

"'Cause you're a real girl. Iruka-sensei knows my sexy jutsu, it's not going to work on him. Besides, you've got a nice body, you can easily distract him."

"What did I just hear you say?" Shikamaru cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!"

"Good. Now you go over there and distract him."

"All right!"

Naruto performed his harem jutsu and buried Iruka in naked female Naruto's. Iruka wasn't dazed—he's seen it way too many times. "Naruto!!" He destroyed the clones and then chased the four troublemakers.

"I told you it wouldn't work!" Naruto yelled as they ran.

* * *

**Isa: I feel like this story drug on and on and on and on. I have to remember NEVER to write on the backs of the pages again!**

**Naruto: Tree-killer.**

**Isa: Hey! I'd rather killl half a tree than con myself into thinking that a story is 13 pages long when it's really 26!**

**Naruto: I guess I would too.**

**Isa: Why?**

**Naruto: 'cause then I don't have to hear you whine.**

**Isa: *punches Naruto* Okay, my faithful readers! Review!!^^ I actually didn't like this story as much as my other ones but I guess other people did, 'cause it's got the most hits and it's on people's favorites.**

**Thanks for reading!! I've already got new ideas swimming about in my head! So look forward to them!^^  
**


End file.
